shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Waddell
Margaret Lynne Waddell was a student at Shimer College in the Seminary period, graduating in 1895. As of 1917, she was serving as the principal of the Albright, West Virginia schools.http://books.google.com/books?id=JLtBAAAAIAAJ&pg=PA97 She served at least two terms as mayor of Brandonville, West Virginia in the 1940s.http://books.google.com/books?ei=xgqrUbXWKKnh0QGErYHIAw&id=4vDvAAAAMAAJ& Mentioned *in YWCA report, Oread, August 1895: *:Miss Lynne Waddell represented the Association at the State Convention at Evanston in November, and gave us an inspiring report on her return. *in Frances Shimer Quarterly, 1:1, March 1909: *:Miss Lynne Waddell, '95, is now instructor in English in the State Normal School, Shepherdstown, W. Va. *in A History of Preston County, West Virginia, 1914, p. 800: *:Margaret Lynne graduated from the Mount Carroll (Illinois) Seminary (now the Frances Shimer School) and took her A. B. at the West Virginia University. She has been one of the leading educators in this section of the state for sixteen years, having taught in all grades from the rural schools to the normal schools. For the last nine years she has been engaged in normal school work—four years at Glenville as general assistant, and five at Shepherd College in charge of the department of English. For the past two years she has spent her summers in doing graduate work in Columbia University. *in West Virginia, Old and New, 1923, p. 378: *:Miss Lynne Waddell, principal of the Grant District High School in Preston County, is a native of that county and one of the best educated of its native daughters. Miss Waddell has taught in some of the higher institutions of education, but the service that has called out her greatest enthusiasm has been the educational progress and uplift of her home locality. *:Her grandfather, John Matthew Waddell, came from Frostburg, Maryland, to Preston County in 1844 and established his home on the hill overlooking the village of Bruceton. He remained there for the rest of his life, continuing his trade as a shoemaker, He married Sophia Fogle. *:They were the parents of two children, Richard B. and Rachel. The latter died as the wife of Henry Myers, of Elliottsville, Pa. *:Richard Bonaparte Waddell was born at Frostburg, Maryland, September 14, 1837, and was seven years of age when his parents moved to Preston County. He acquired little or no schooling, but had practical knowledge of affairs and was deeply interested in the progress of schools and in later life served as president of the local Board of Education. He learned the trade of carpenter, and at the age of twenty-five went into the military service during the Civil war, being commissioned by Governor Pierpont as captain in the One Hundred and Fourteenth Regiment, Third Division, Tenth Brigade of the West Virginia Militia. He was afterwards made third sergeant, Company L., Sixth Regiment, West Virginia Cavalry, and subsequently quartermaster sergeant of Company E., Sixth West Virginia Regiment. In the closing months of his military duty he was with his command at Ft. Laramie, Wyoming, and while there made the acquaintance of the old Indian chieftain Spotted Tail, and a warm friendship sprang up between them. He remained on the frontier on Indian duty until May 22, 1866. After the war he returned to West Virginia, farmed and worked at his trade, and in 1894 was elected a county commissioner and re-elected in 1898. He proved a thorough and capable county official, and he was postmaster for six years at Clifton Mills and was postmaster and merchant at Brandonville from 1889-1902. The death of this good citizen occurred Feb. 24, 1907. Richard Bonaparte Waddell married, April 11, 1858, Lucy Anne Weyant, who was born Jan. 13, 1835 at Somerset, Pa., where her parents, John and Susan (Fichtner) Weyant, settled when they came from Germany. She died Sept. 11, 1919. *:Her children were: Mrs. Virginia Benson, of Uniontown, Pa., Mrs. N.J. Chorpenning, of Mount Pleasant, Pa., Miss Lynne, of Brandonville, West Virginia; and Dr. C.W. Waddell, of Fairmont West Virginia. *:Miss Lynne Waddell to the age of twelve lived in the village of Clifton Mills and thereafter at Brandonville. She acquired a public school education there. Miss Waddell was one of the first young women of Preston Co. to go outside the state to complete her literary education. *:She spent four years in the college preparatory course at Mount Carroll Seminary in Illinois. After returning home she took up teaching, subsequently taught three years in the Glenville Normal School, and from there entered the University of West Virginia, where she specialized in English and graduated A.B. in 1908. *:For five years following her graduation from university Miss Waddell was in charge of the Department of English at Shepard College, Shepardtown, West Virginia. On retiring from a work that entailed specially heavy duties she took a years rest and resumed her profession as principal of the high school at Albright, where she remained four years, and for one year at Newburg. She then joined actively in the crusade for better education advantages in Grant District, and her high standing as an educator and long experience enabled her to give convincing arguments in behalf of the establishment of a modern high school for the district. She has been principal of the high school since 1919. For several years she was a member of the County Textbook Board of Preston Co., representing Grant District. She also spent much time in club work, boys and girls club work and camp fire work, being girls club agent and instructor in sewing and supervisor in various branches of school and home activities. *:With the constitutional amendment granting universal suffrage Miss Waddell has accepted the opportunity to use her vote intelligently in behalf of good government and clean candidates. She was reared in a republican home and in 1920 voted for Harding for president. She is a member of Shenandoah Junction Branch of the Eastern Star and is a member of the Methodist Episcopal Church. Profiled References